1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a clamp and a method of fabricating counter tops uses the clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various clamp configurations are known to the prior art. The clamps are typically made from a process dedicated to making a clamp of a specific configuration, i.e., a well known C-clamp having a forged or cast metal frame defining one jaw and a second jaw threadedly supported by the other jaw. Clamps of a more simple configuration are known but are also made by special fabrication techniques. One example is a spring clamp for a collapsible tube wherein the clamp is made of metal and is elongated with a circular cross section having a mouth for engaging a toothpaste tube, or the like, and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 607,530 to Taylor. A similar clamp is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,406,439 to Boyler and U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,609 to Pippert. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,848 to Collis discloses a C-shaped clamp having radially extending handles for facilitating the opening of the clamp. A clip similar to one used to hold the trousers of a bicyclist against his leg is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,496 to Rendine to squeeze the side walls of a plastic bottle.
However, none of the clamps known to prior art are efficient for fabricating counter tops of synthetic stone. The craftsman is need of a simple yet effective clamp which is easily manipulated for fabricating counter tops.